Boat Ride
by d-christen
Summary: Percy takes Annabeth on a sweet boat ride around New York. Fluffy, Percabeth, one shot!


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

I'm sorry if they seem OOC, I'm not very good at writing Percy and Annabeth fics - I never seem to capture their personality correctly! But I hope you enjoy! Please R&R!

* * *

Percy scrunched up his face as he stared directly into the bright sun.

"What a great day," Annabeth said, blushing slightly.

She and Percy were holding hands on the bow of the boat, sitting cross-legged and Percy holding Annabeth on his lap.

"Yeah," Percy said, grinning the lopsided grin that sent millions of butterflies flying into Annabeth's stomach.

Without warning, Annabeth stood up, tugging lightly on Percy's hand.

"Where?" Percy asked, his face displaying his confusion.

"Just a walk around," Annabeth said. They were far from over -- the boat had only just departed from the dock when the lovebirds had sat down at the bow of the boat.

"Um, okay," Percy said, still confused as to why Annabeth wanted to walk around.

Percy stood up and Annabeth pulled him over to the ladder leading up to the second floor of the boat.

"Ladies first," Percy said, raising his eyebrows cockily at his girlfriend.

Annabeth giggled and starting climbing up the ladder, Percy following closely at her heels. Once they had reached the second floor, Annabeth ran quickly over to the railing and looked out at the way they had departed.

"New York is beautiful," she said, blinking rapidly due to the hot sun.

"Yeah, she is," Percy muttered. He wasn't looking at New York. He was looking at Annabeth.

"I've always loved the architecture of it! All the buildings... the roads..."

Annabeth droned on, but Percy let his mind wander to the smallest things about Annabeth. He let his eyes trail up and down her body, which was covered in a two-piece bright green bathing suit, which made Percy smile slightly. She was dressed in Percy's eye color. All this was topped off with a white, beautiful sundress, that even with it billowing around her, still showed Annabeth's curves, which Percy always loved admiring.

"...are you listening? Percy? Percy?"

"Um, yeah, I am," Percy said, shaking his head and looking up at his girlfriend. "Something about the five thousand skyscrapers of New York City, right?"

Annabeth laughed. "Yeah. Exactly."

"Mmm."

After a while, Annabeth's face lit up with excitement. "Wait here," she said to Percy. Her voice had risen an octave higher than it's usual tone.

Percy watched as Annabeth climbed down the ladder. Where was she going now?

He let his mind wander back to six years previously, when he and Annabeth first met. He immediately thought of her as the most beautiful girl he's ever seen. And up to today, that thought hadn't changed. One bit.

The wind ruffled up his hair, making it even messier than it had been earlier. It really was a beautiful day. What more to spend it than to take a boat ride around Manhattan?

Suddenly, the boat stopped. Percy's eyebrows contracted. What happened?

He had been so absorbed in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed Annabeth creeping up behind him. She gave him a hard push.

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

Percy closed his eyes as he fell off the railing. The last thing he heard before he hit the water was the unbelievably beautiful laughter issuing from atop the boat, coming from none other than Annabeth Chase.

Percy rose up to the surface and spit out some water. "What was that!?!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"You're so cute when you're frightened," Annabeth said, laughing loudly. Percy observed that she had taken off her sundress, which could only mean one thing.

"Ugh," he said. He closed his eyes and rubbed some of the seawater out of them. He was wet, because he hadn't wished he would be dry.

When Percy closed his eyes, Annabeth jumped off the railing as well and landed with a splash next to him.

"Well, hello," Percy said, opening his eyes again and grinning.

Annabeth laughed again, leaving Percy blushing like mad.

"Look! You really are a Seaweed Brain!"

"What?!" Percy said, laughing as well. Annabeth reached over and pulled a strand of algae from his hair. "Ha ha, very funny," Percy said, joining in with Annabeth's laughter.

And of course, he was her Seaweed Brain. He always would be.


End file.
